memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eingeschleust
Die ''Voyager'' empfängt bei einer erneuten Kontakaufnahme mit der Sternenflotte das Hologramm von Reginald Barclay. Zusammenfassung Teaser Harry Kim begegnet Tom Paris, dieser bezeichnte ihn als Mann der Stunde, da er den Datenstrom empfangen hat. Tom will wissen, wo seine Post ist. Harry gibt an, dass es Probleme gab, Tom sich aber keinen Sorgen machen muss. In der Astrometrie hat Seven of Nine entdeckt, warum es Probleme gab. Die Sternenflotte hat ein Hologramm geschickt. Zusammen mit Captain Kathryn Janeway aktivieren, sie das Hologramm, es sieht aus wie Lieutenant Reginald Barclay. Das Hologramm verkündet, dass sie nicht enttäuscht sein sollen, dass es keine Briefe gibt, denn in einigen Tagen werden sie ihren Leuten von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen. Akt I - Heimkehrpläne Das Hologramm beginnt zu erklären: In drei Tag kommt die Voyager an einem roten Riesenstern vorbei - einen solchen gibt es auch im Alpha-Quadranten. Ein Schiff umkreist es und wird mit einem Verteronstrahl auf das Magnetfeld des Planeten schießen. Es bildet sich eine Geodätische Falte. Die Voyager wird das gleicht tun und entsteht ein Tor zwischen den Quadranten.Captain Janeway gibt zu bedenken, dass das Schiff keinen Schutz für die Strahlung gibt. Aber das Barclay-Hologramm beruhigt sie, er habe alle notwendigen Modifikationen dabei sowohl für das Schiff als auch auf medizinscher Basis. Er schwört die Crew förmlich ein, einen andere Crew würde dies nicht schaffen, aber die Crew der Voyager - das Mirakelschiff ist dazu in der Lage. Die Aufgaben werden verteilt. Doch Tom ist skeptisch, er meint zu Harry, dass die letzen Abkürzungen alle zu Boomerangs geworden sind. Doch Harry ist total euphorisch, er schmecke schon das Essen seiner Mutter! Auch Seven ist nicht so begeistert von den Aussicht bald auf die Erde zu kommen. Das Hologramm gibt ihr zu bedenken, dass sich alle schon auf sie freuen, denn sie hat allen Hoffnung gegeben die an die Borg verloren gingen. Die Voyager sendet ein Antwortschreiben an die Sternenflotte. Kurz bevor es abgesendet wird, fügt das Barkley-Hologramm noch eine kurze Botschaft dazu. Die Nachricht erreicht die MIDAS-Phalanx, dort wird sie von einem Ferengi-Shuttle abgefangen. Das Hologramm teilt den Ferengi mit, dass er sich an die 74. Erwerbsregelgehalten hat und die Spezifikationen begefügt hat. Es werden Daten von Seven von Nine und den Nanosonden aufgezeigt. Sie freuen sich über den Profit der ihnen bevorsteht. Akt II - Unstimmigkeiten Sternenflottenhauptquartier thumb|left|Mädchen aus der Besuchergruppe Lieutenant Barclay ist auf der Suche nach dem Fehler in der Übermittlung des Hologramms. An einem bestimmen Punkt im Weltraum löst es sich immer auf. Es ist dem Meinung, dass hier irgendetwas sein muss. Er möchte ein Schiff hinschicken, aber sein Vorgesetzer Peter Harkins klärt ihn auf, dass sie das nächste Mal wieder einen normalen Datenstrom schicken werden. Am nächsten Tag führt Peter Harkins eine Gruppe Kinder durch das Gelände des Pfadfinder-Projektes, als Reg herbei stürzt. Er ist ganz aufgelöst, er ist der Meinung, dass die Borg die Transmission abgefangen haben. Peter weißt ihn zurecht, er soll sich nicht schon wieder so hineinsteigern. Er verordnet ihm einen Woche Zwangsurlaub. Reg ist am Strand, er hat sich zwei Drinks kommen lassen und geht auf eine Frau zu, es ist Deanna Troi. Sie ist erstaunt und nicht erfreut ihn zu sehen. Er fleht sie um Hilfe an. Er möcht, dass sie mit Peter spricht. Aber Deanna will zuerst einmal wissen, was los ist, weil es ihm wieder schlechter geht. Er erzählt, dass seine Freundschaft mit Leosa zerbrochen ist. Leosa war, laut Reg, ein Klasse-Frau. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl interessant zu sein. Aber Deanna merkt, dass in Reg auch ein Verdacht aufkeimt, wenn er an Leosa denkt. Er ist der Meinung, sie habe etwas mit dem Verschwinden des Hologramms zu tun, getraut es sich aber nicht zu sagen. Deanna bietet ihm an, ihn auf die Erde zu begleiten. Auf der Voyager Der Doktor ruft das Barclay-Hologramm aus dem Casino weg, wo er gerade die Crew mit einer Imitation des Captains unterhält, um mit ihm Golf zu spielen. Doch das Hologramm wird aggressiv und ausfällig, der Doktor ist irritiert. Er spricht Captain Janeway darauf an, doch ihr ist nichts besonderes aufgefallen. Der Doktor verlagt eine Programmdiagnose. Sie ist nicht überzeugt, will aber trotzdem einen Programmdiagnose durchführen. Das Barclay-Hologramm merkt gleich, dass das eine Idee des Doktors ist, aber es lässt es durchführen. Die Matrix funktioniert anscheinend perfekt. Sternenflottenhauptquartier thumb|left|Leosa hat die Informationen an die Ferengi weitergegeben Leosa ist ausfindig gemacht worden und ins Sternenflottenhauptquartier gebracht worden. Sie erzählt Admiral Owen Paris, dass sie Dabo-Mädchen ist. Reg ist entsetzt, denn sie habe gesagt sie sei Lehrerin. Leosa leugnet die Informationen von Reg an einen Kunden weitergegeben zu haben, als Deanna kurz mit ihr allein spricht, knickt sie in und bekennt, dass sie die Informationen an die Ferengi verkauft hat. Das Schiff [[USS Carolina (24. Jahrhundert)|USS Carolina]] befindet sich in der Nähe des Ferengi-Schiffes und kann in zwei Stunden dort sein - es wird kontaktiert und zu den Koordinaten geschickt. Reg ist verzweifelt. Er befürchtet, dass das Hologramm umprogrammiert worden ist und Seven bereits seziert ist. Reg hat zwar noch keine Ahnung wie die Ferengi an die Nanosonden kommen wollen, aber er ist überzeugt von seinem Verdacht. Akt III - Der Plan wird vereitelt thumb|left|Das Hologramm spricht mit den Ferengi Das Ferengi-Schiff initiiert den Verteronimpuls, ein geodätische Falte beginnt sich zu bilden. Auch die Voyager ist an den Koordinaten angekommen. Seven entdeckt bei ihren Scans, dass drei Strahlungstypen in der Falte sind, mit der sie nicht gerechnet haben. Sie will darüber die Brücke informieren, aber das Barclay-Hologramm setzt sie ausser Gefecht und meldet, dass alles nach Plan läuft. Plötzlich erscheint auf dem Bildschirm der Ferengi das Barclay-Hologramm. Es verkündet, dass sie die Falte unbedingt schließen müssen, da Captain Janeway den Plan durchschaut hat. Ausserdem hat sie einen Weg gefunden durch die Falte zu fliegen und will das Schiff der Ferengi zerstören. Allerdings ist es nicht das Hologramm das spricht, sondern Reg Barclay selbst. Daraufhin schließen sie die Falte. Die Voyager hat bemerkt dass etwas nicht stimmt. Das Barclay-Hologramm beamt sich und Seven in eine Rettungskapsel und fliegt in Richung Falte. Die Rettungskapsel kommt durch ist aber leer. Die Ferengi trauern über den verlorenen Profit. Harry trauert ebenfalls, er sitzt im Casino bei einem Apfelkuchen. Tom und B'Elanna Torres setzen sich dazu und versuchen ihn aufzumuntern, in dem sie ihm von einer neuen Möglichkeiten nach Hause zu kommen berichten. Er will es zuerst nicht glauben, er schließlich lässt er sich überzeugen - und liegt doch wieder falsch! Hintergrundinformationen * Barclay behauptet, dass vor Seven of Nine noch niemand von den Borg entkommen und seine Menschlichkeit zurückgewinnen konnte. Captain Picard wurde jedoch in ebenfalls erfolgreich de-assimiliert. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Inside Man (episode) es:Inside Man fr:Inside Man nl:Inside Man Kategorie:Episode (VOY)